A Night with Haruka and Michiru
by Haruka Loves You
Summary: A sequel to a day with rukes and michi. It's just fun and random, and with bits of obvious innuendo so read it and review. I really appreciate it.


Author: Rukes  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sm, Naoko does. Aiight?  
  
Summary: Okay so this is the sequel to A Day with Haruka and Michiru. They are really have nothin to do with eachother, except the same crazy scenario. LOL. Have fun with this one kiddo's.  
  
~A Night with Haruka and Michiru~  
  
*ding dong*  
  
"I'll get it Haruka!!" Michiru said.  
  
"Okay." Haruka responded.  
  
*Michiru opens the door*  
  
"HI! MY NAME IS HOTARU!" the girl said. Michiru slammed the door.  
  
"Oh no Haruka the possessed girl is here! What shall we do? Should we kill her?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Lets see what the demon girl wants first," Haruka sighed. When she opened the door Hotaru was smiling evily at her.  
  
"Yes..." Haruka said..  
  
"May I help you?"  
  
"Yes I wanna invite you for some *vp* Tea *n* er tea.." She said.  
  
"Why?" Haruka asked.  
  
"I love you all and tea tastes good!" Hotaru shouted.  
  
"What??? OKaaaaay...we'll think about it." Haruka confirmed.  
  
"Haruka was it me or did I hear her voice crack at times?" Michiru asked softly.  
  
"Yea I know. She's *like* possessed remember?" Haruka reminded her.  
  
"Oh yeah so what are we gonna do? Lets go for tea and throw a surprise attack on her." Michiru suggested.  
  
"Okay sounds about right, lets go." Haruka said.  
  
Haruka and Michiru got in the car. Haruka drove while Michiru fiddled with the radio. "You spin me right round baby right round like a record baby," blasted from it.  
  
"This rocks!" Haruka said.  
  
"Ohhhh yea Haruka!" Michiru said. She started getting her groove on in the car, it was easy in Haruka's yellow convertible. Haruka glanced at her and noticed people were staring.  
  
"Michiru your embarassing sit down please," Haruka told her.  
  
"Alright for _you_ Haruka," Michiru winked at her.   
  
-why does everyone wink at me- Haruka thought. How weird.  
  
"Hey Haruka check out this new cd I got." Michiru said as she put it in. 'I'm a slaaaaaave 4 you' came out. Haruka glared at her. She took the cd out.  
  
"I got a better one." she said. She put the cd in.  
  
"WHAT IS LOVE? baby don't hurt me. don't hurt me. no more! o whooaa whoaa whoooaaa o whoaaaa uuh huh!!" played.  
  
Haruka and Michiru started singing and dancing. Haruka forgot she was driving.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" They both screamed as the car smashed into Hotaru's house. It went straight through the the glass. and crushed Ami who just happened to be there with Usagi, Mako-chan, Mina, Rei and Chibi-Usa. (Only Ami got hit that time)  
  
"AMI!!" they all shouted.  
  
"Oops aw well." Haruka shrugged stepping out of the car unharmed. Michiru flew full-force into Mako-chan.  
  
"AHHH SHIT!!" Mako-chan cried as they ramed into the tv which was now smashed.  
  
"Hey thanks Mako-chan. She would have died without your help!" Haruka sighed and rushed to Michiru's side.  
  
"Ohh Michiru are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"Yup." she answered as she got up from the glass.  
  
Makoto was a bloody mess. (haha)  
  
"Opps I killed Mako-chan! Haruka! and look..*Ami's crushed corpse* we killed Ami too!!!!" Michiru cried.  
  
"you know what they say. shit happens.." Haruka sighed.  
  
"So I'll move the car.." Haruka said. She backed it up smearing Ami's face into a bloody mess as well.   
  
She stepped over Ami's mutilated body and shuddered.  
  
"Hey your not getting away with murder!" Usagi exclaimed and transformed. *do do do do do*  
  
Haruka and Michiru looked at eachother and wiped the drool off eachother's mouth.   
  
"Oh so cute!" Rei whispered to Mina.  
  
"I know they make such a great couple." Mina said smiling at them.  
  
"You _do_ know they were drooling at Usagi," Chibi-usa said.  
  
"Chibi-usa! how'd you get that idea?" Rei asked in surprise. Rini shrugged as she held tightly to Hotaru's hand..(hint hint ppl ^_-)  
  
Now in the name of Love, I mean the Moon.. I will punish you guys!" Sailor Moon yelled.  
  
"Moon sceptah eliminatioooon!"  
  
Haruka and Michiru were too busy making out to notice her attack so Chibi-usa stood in front of them and yelled "Hey you can't hurt my friends!" Chibi-usa was hit hard by Sailor Moon's attack.  
  
She was thrown into Hotaru's arms.  
  
"Aw Crap," Usagi mumbled.  
  
"Hey you hurt my fwiend!!*PV* YOU WILL PAY!!!!!!!!!!!" Hotaru screamed as her eyes flashed.  
  
"Hey look what you've done now you idiot!" Haruka muttered.  
  
"Oops heh..." Usagi mumbled.  
  
"AHHHH!!!!!" Hotaru screamed throwing negative energy at Usagi.  
  
"AAAAUUAAUUUAUAAAUUH!!" Sailor Moon screamed her infamous scream.  
  
*Tuxedo Mask background music*  
  
"You are pure evil and therefore I have to uh hurt you or something!" Mamoru yelled as he whisked Sailor Moon away from Hotaru's sneaky attack that would've killed her.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask you came *gulp*!"  
  
"Um don't I always?" Mamoru sighed.  
  
"OH you came again! *gulp*"  
  
"Oh yes..." Usagi said as Mamoru threw his cape around to hide them both. "heheheh."  
  
Chibi-usa rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hey Chibi-usa you alright?" Rei asked.  
  
"Yup!" Chibi-Usa grinned and jumped out of Hotaru's arms.  
  
"Hey Hotaru what happened you sounded all weird..."Chibi-usa commented making a weird expression.  
  
"Kid don't you know? The girls _possessed_." Haruka said.  
  
Chibi-usa backed away from Hotaru.  
  
"HEY what are u doing??!" Hotaru asked worried.  
  
"FREAK!!" Chibi-usa screamed.  
  
"DUMBASS!!!" Hotaru shouted.  
  
"eeeaaaa *cough*," Hotaru held her neck and fell to the ground.  
  
"It's Okay.just another seisure."  
  
"Hey lets go home Chibi-usa! Haruka, Michiru can you give us all a ride?" Rei asked.  
  
"Sure thing kittens, get in." Haruka offered.  
  
Rei pulled Usagi from Mamoru's arms and dragged her to their car. "Hey I was busy!" Usagi yelled.  
  
"I bet you were." Mina mumbled.  
  
As soon as they were all in the car (this is mamo-chan too)"What is love" blasted from the stereo.   
  
"Er..musta left the cd in there.." Haruka mumbled under her breath.  
  
Michiru looked away, embarassed.  
  
"Thats okay this song is COOL!" Chibi-usa exclaimed. They all glared at her nervously.   
  
"Okay Mamoru your stop." Haruka announced.  
  
Mamoru climbed out of the car and winked at Usagi. She blushed and jumped out of the car smiling.  
  
"Hey you guys wtf.." Chibi-usa said as Rei covered her mouth.  
  
"er Hey since it's so late you're all welcome to stay at our apt. tonite," Michiru offered looking over her shoulder. Haruka glared at her. Michiru winked at her. Haruka blushed...  
  
They all stayed at Haruka and Michiru's house that nite. The next morning Chibi-usa was so disturbed by what she saw she ran to Mamoru's apt. but was even more deeply by what she saw going on over there (*hint HINT*) so she then ran to her own house and hid under the covers for weeks.   
  
*quick and ridiculous conclusion*  
  
Haruka and Michiru got married.  
  
Rei and Mina got married. Mamoru & Usagi got married (of course) and Chibi-usa and Hotaru got married. -wait theres more- Diana got run over and splattered all over the road (haha) by Haruka and Michiru. And they killed her on purpose because her dub voice is really annoying. Luna and Artemis moved to Figi and partied every nite until they got cancer and died.  
  
THE END. ^_^   
  
Have a nice day. I mean it..really. lol pleeeaaase review. Thanks so much. ;D 


End file.
